zoneoftheendersfandomcom-20200214-history
Radium Lavans
Radium Lavans is a runner who pilots the first Orbital Frame, Idolo. He is the protagonist of the OVA Zone of the Enders: 2167 IDOLO and the main antagonist of the anime series Zone of the Enders: Dolores,i. Personality Radium holds a deep sense of camaraderie for his fellow BAHRAM pilot Viola, who holds unrequited feelings for him due to his romantic relationship with Dolores. The only relation just as vivid is his hatred for Earthers, particularly due to their airs of superiority by physique, and later amplified by Dolores' death. Notably, he had recruited Viola into BAHRAM in the past, telling her that the organization would be able to use her hatred. In battle, Radium fights with a reckless, berserk style, apparent when he pilots his LEV in a suicide attack during a training simulation that ultimately enables his team to succeed. This becomes more pronounced as he becomes exposed to Metatron, as during Idolo's ttesting, he destroys both pratctice missile turrets while laughing arrogantly. He becomes even more berserk and insane in a case of Metatron poisoning similar to Nohman's after his resurrection. After Dolores' death, Radium breaks down and gives in to the illusion generated by Idolo's core, which convinces him that he is marrying Dolores and that Viola has come to their wedding. His life after his resurrection hints that he has accepted Dolores's death, but he later becomes outraged at her identity being taken upon by an Orbital Frame and seeks to destroy it for attempting to pass itself off as his late lover. Still, he has not given up on his revenge against Earth, and is convinced that Dolores agrees with his course of action. Radium's delusions play a significant role in determining his psyche after his resurrection, reflecting reality and determining his next course of action. Synopsis ZOE: 2167 IDOLO Radium Lavans, a lieutenant in the BAHRAM army, is introduced piloting a Phantoma LEV alongside his comrade and friend Sergeant Viola Gyune, through a training exercise. Though his methods are reckless, they end up successfully completing the drill. After the exercise, Lavans witnesses a friend of his get his face smashed in by a UNSF soldier from Earth. While trying to fight back, Lavans is held back by his commanding officer, who summons him and Viola to the command room. They are then told that they are to be transferred to Noctis, a military base. Believing he will see little action there, Radium sees the transfer as a demotion. At Noctis, He soon learns that he has been chosen as a test pilot to test BAHRAM's newest weapon, the Orbital Frame. And to add to that he finds that his lover, Dolores Hayes, will also be joining on the base as part of Dr. Rachel Links's research team. At first, Radium has trouble running the Orbital Frame Idolo, finding it more difficult than piloting the more conventional LEVs. But in only a short time his skill vastly improves and he soon is able to maneuver Idolo with ease. As the training wears on, Radium becomes more and more psychologically connected to the frame. The frame itself also develops a connection with Radium. However, the UNSF discovers Idolo, and attempts to seize it by taking Rachel Links and Dorothy hostage. Even though Radium easily brushes aside the UNSF squadron and assists in rescuing Links, Dorrothy is killed in the crossfire. Suicidal, Radium takes Idolo on a suicide attack that results in its destruction. ZOE: Dolores,i Radium is revealed to have survived his supposed death in the Deimos Incident, and has been resurrected and rebuilt into a cyborg by BAHRAM. He subsequently goes under the moniker Napth Pleminger, a businessman and arms dealer who uses his appearance as cover to hide his secret identity as BAHRAM military leader. He even appears to have passed himself off as a son or adopted son to a rich Martian whose surname is Pleminger, and eventually inherits the deceased businessman's fortune and estate. He also adopts Rebecca Hunter and her brothers Axel and Rully and teaches them to hate the UNSF and Earthers. He has had his missing body parts replaced with metatron implants; the grip on his right arm easily overpowers Baan Dorfloum, despite the latter being a physically superior Earther. For the majority of his appearance, Radium remains mostly indifferent to BAHRAM's orders, carrying them out according to plan. However, upon hearing Rebecca accidentally utter "Dolores" in place of "Isis" and explain that "Dolores" was the name Isis used to refer to itself, Radium proceeds to unleash Hathor in a rage, using its homing lasers to easily dispatch squads of LEV's. He later shuts down General Rutger Tyusha's Raptors and leaves Tyusha's base open to attack as bait, while he himself waits for Dolores to arrive. Later, Radium approaches Rachel Links, voicing his refusal to back down and intentions to take down the Earth Orbital Elevator to wipe out Earth's population. As his insults rile up Dorfloum, the LEV's fire upon him, but his metatron implants set up a shield that protects him from all harm. He then orders Hathor to lift him into its cockpit and begins to battle, easily destroying WIRED's LEV's and killing Dorfloum. Radium incorporates Hathor's Zero Shift and easily defeats Dolores, deletes most of her data, and prepares to kill the Orbital Frame and James Links. A flash of light within Hathor, however, convinces him to stop his attack as he looks at it with joy and flies Hathor into the sky. Radium and his adopted children later board Abu Simbel after taking over the Deimos Urenbeck Catapult. The Urenbeck Catapult launches them towards the Earth Orbital Elevator, where they are scheduled to arrive within the next 17 days. During the travel, he does not speak once to his children, only concerned with the destruction of the Earth and happy with being reunited with Dolores at long last. As Radium is about to topple the Earth Orbital Elevator, he once again envisions himself in a chapel and being married to Dolores. However, his delusion is interrupted by James, who enters the chapel and begins a fistfight with Radium that mirrors the battle between their Orbital Frames, while the Dolores generated by Hathor watches on. Eventually, Viola shows up in Radium's delusion, and Radium welcomes her as he did in his first delusion five years ago, but he believes that she, like everybody else, exists to meddle with his relationship with Dolores, and as such, materializes an arm cannon and fires at her. And though realizing the Viola in his delusion corresponds to Rebecca in reality, Radium shows no remorse and professes that Dolores was the only person who mattered to him and that everyone else was trash. When Dolores and James begin to gain the upper hand in their fight, Radium manages to see the original Dolores in all her personality entering the chapel. With her is a little girl that resembles her, supposedly the Dolores A.I., but Radium, despite realizing this, believes that he could not go back. Still, he waits a while, staring up into the ceiling of the chapel before he strikes madly at James and Dolores. However, the two manage to pull off a derivative of the Zero Shift by turning the Vector Trap on themselves and manage to stab Hathor in its torso, defeating Radium. In the meantime, Radium dreams of having docked his Orbital Frame, but witnesses the same girl crying about being unable to reach her balloon at the same time that Dolores attempts to pull Anchor Station towards the moon. Realizing that this girl was Dolores's daughter and the Orbital Frame's A.I., he flies towards Dolores and, combining it with Hathor and his Raptors, manages to infuse Dolores with enough energy from his metatron to sustain the Urenbeck Catapult and maintain the stability of Earth Orbital Elevator. In the end, Radium dies with a smile on his face, his metatron arm, like the Raptors, Hathor, and Dolores turned stone gray from the energy consumption. Trivia *In Zone of the Enders, Viola refers to Radium as "Radam", and in Zone of the Enders: The Fist of Mars, Lance Jimmer refers to him as "Radam Levans". In the ZOE animations in which he is featured as a major character, he is referred to as "Radium". It is has never been clear which variation was the correct translation. *Interestingly, Radium's story is similar to the origin of Hathor, Egyptian deities of love, derived from Sekhmet. *Radium and the two women who loved him were all resurrected from their "deaths" in at least one point in their stories. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters - ZOE: Dolores,i Category:Characters - ZOE: 2167 IDOLO